The goal of the education, mentoring, and career development components of the Oklahoma Shared Clinical and Translational Resources (OSCTR) is to develop comprehensive educational programs in clinical and translational research (CTR) applicable for undergraduate and graduate/professional students, postdoctoral trainees, scientists, clinicians, and health care professionals. The programs involve students, trainees and faculty in all seven colleges at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC), OUNorman, OU-Tulsa, Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF), Veteran's Affairs Medical Center, Oklahoma State Health Department, Chickasaw Nation, Cherokee Nation, Choctaw Nation, Oklahoma City Urban Indian Clinic, Medical University of South Carolina, University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences, clinicians participating in the Oklahoma Physicians Research/Resource Network (OKPRN), and health care professionals at American Indian tribal health centers from the 42 federally recognized tribes in Oklahoma and Kansas.